Warmth In The Night
by WolfPrincess000
Summary: Based from Spiderman movie. For awford27 Mary-Jane left Peter there in the restaurant, her heart torn and unaware of his true intentions. Running down a dark park wasn't part of her plan, but neither was bumping into George Stacy, The Police Commissioner. Can she trust her heart? Or will it lead her down another dark alley, one, where even Spiderman can't save her.


Warmth In The Night

* * *

This is a story request by 27.

Summary: Mary-Jane has just left the restaurant Peter had invited her to, unaware of his true intentions. Consumed by stress, she abruptly leaves and runs through a dark park where she is soon being chased and assaulted by people unknown. Running helplessly through the park with tears streaming down her cheeks, she finds her saviour. A man with dazzling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair; who goes by the name of George Stacy, The Police Commissioner.

Pairing: Mary-Jane/George Stacy

Things that have been changed: - let's just pretend that Gwen and George Stacy are absolutely NOT RELATED

- George is only 5 or so years older than Mary-Jane

- George does NOT have a family and is currently single (obviously for the pairing of the two)

Ohkay, I think that's it! So, without further ado, please continue on to read the story. Don't forget to Review/Comment, they are always appreciated! ENJOY!

* * *

Warmth In The Night

Within the cover of the night, a cold wind rustled the tops of the green lush trees, sending them to wuther under its icy touch. The luminous white moon peeked behind a few dark clouds, before disappearing behind them once again as the last of its light became a shadow.

In the distance, the city buildings were illuminating their signature lights. Some were purple and green, others a golden yellow and white.

But the colours red and blue were what the city absolutely adored. They were the colours that their own Superhero wore.

Spider-Man.

He was their hero, their saviour in the darkness. He was the mysterious figure with the ability to produce strong webs with the flicker of his wrist, and the man with such graceful fighting capabilities that it made the police force look ridiculous. He was THEIR Spider-Man. A man that had fought for the protection of their city against many foes, some more ordinary than others.

But what the people of the glorious city did not know was that when the famous Spider-Man kissed the daughter of the police commissioner in front of the entire world, it had broken the heart of a young, Mary-Jane Watson.

And now, as MJ ran from the restaurant her boyfriend, Peter Parker- who was also the infamous Spider-Man, - had invited her to for dinner, she didn't realise that she was running through a shadowy park which held no light.

Soft, salty tears streaked down her cheeks as she continued to run out her problems. Her dress flew elegantly behind her, whipping against the wind as her heels made rhythmic clanking sounds on the concrete floor. Her soft light hair fell from her hair tie, curtaining her face as she ran in a desperate stride.

He had kissed that girl. He had hurt her.

Just like many other people had within her life. Just like her father, and her past boyfriends. And now, the infamous Spider-Man.

A horrible low laugh made MJ snap from her thoughts. There was a movement from the corner of her eyesight, like a shadow had moved.

Another laugh made her blood run cold as she stopped, making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as if being electrified.

"Pretty little girl" A voice called from the darkness.

Mary-Jane spun on her heels, her eyes peeled.

No one was there.

"All alone…" Mary-Jane started to walk now. Faster and faster her steps echoed with each stride.

She was getting nervous. The fear of an attack was brewing in her mind. She didn't feel safe. And how could she? Out in the middle of nowhere at midnight? Being pursued by unknown stalkers?

Without a second thought, MJ sprinted.

Her pursues followed her, their steps echoing just behind hers. Chuckles in the darkness urged her to run faster. She could feel their eyes. Their eyes all over her body. Watching, smirking in the shadows.

"Get away from me!" She shouted to them, still running.

They only responded in more chuckles.

Suddenly, she felt a hand slipe across her back. But MJ ignored it and kept running. She couldn't stop. Because if she did, she knew she would be done for.

Another hard pressure against her bare shoulders made her shutter. MJ felt the sting of more tears threatening to fall again behind her eyes.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light was seen in the distance.

Mary-Jane, with the last energy she had left, pushed herself even further for hope that the lamppost signified the park exit. And that would mean the entrance of a street. At least out there, there would be more chance of people being around.

With her chest heaving heavily, greedily sucking in the cold night air, she finally saw the light just in arm's length.

Then, out of nowhere, a large male chest appeared before her eyes. And before she could stop herself, she collided head first into it. Falling back on the ground, MJ screamed.

"Get away from me!" She thrashed her hands out, "Don't touch me!"

"Hey, hey" A soothing voice hushed her. Warm fingers gently cupped her face. "Everything's okay now, miss" Mary-Jane looked up to see the person's face.

Beautiful blue eyes warmed her insides and dark sandy hair made her fingers twitch with temptation to run her hands through it.

The man helped her up, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm George Stacy," He introduced himself. "A police officer," He paused. "Well, actually, I'm the Police Commissioner"

MJ accepted his hand, feeling his warm skin against her cold fingers. Brushing off her dress, she self-consciously wiped the tears from her cheeks and prayed that her eyes didn't look red.

"M-Mary-J-Jane" She stuttered her own name. _Man, was it cold!_

Without a word, George Stacy took off his own brown leather coat and draped it gently over her own shoulder's. MJ turned her head away to hide the blush on her cheek.

"Now, would you like to tell me Mary-Jane, what happened?" He asked, pushing his thumps into the front pockets of his jeans.

MJ swallowed hard. "S-Some people were chasing me." Tears prickled at her eyes once more as the memories left a bad taste in her mouth. "So I ran"

"There's no need to be afraid now, Mary-Jane. I'm a police officer, and as my duty, I will protect you" His words made her flutter.

A few moments of silence as they walked slowly towards the park exit. Then, George Stacy stopped, and turned to face Mary-Jane.

"Would you like to accompany me back to my office where we'll enjoy some hot chocolate as you tell me everything you can about the people stalking you? Then, I'll drive you home myself" He asked, giving her a comforting smile.

MJ's gut twisted.

She wasn't afraid of this man. Of course she knew who this was. She had seen him on the television. Police Commissioner George Stacy. She even had to admit, she did have a slight crush on him within her teen years. Grey eyes, with light hair. Every woman's dream.

Mary Jane couldn't help but feel the guilt inside her stomach, making her gut twist and turn.

She felt like she was cheating on Peter. But then again, hadn't he done the same when he had kissed that girl?

"Sure" MJ said, her stutter gone, thanks to the warmth of the coat George had given her. And as they walked out of the park and into the street next to it, MJ snuggled her face further into the coat.

Breathing it in, she could smell the intoxicating bliss of his scent.

George led her to a silver car, flashy and yet still civil. He ran to the passenger side and opened the door for her, MJ slid in the car, a spot of joy showing passionately on her face.

George ran around to his side and slid in beside MJ. Starting the car, he drove off down the street towards the Police station.

"So," He said, turning the car at an intersection, "Why is a girl like you wearing a fancy dress out in the park in the middle of the night?" He glanced at her briefly, before turning his head back to face the road.

Mary-Jane swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat, she didn't really want to talk about this. "I was invited to dinner" She said honestly.

"Ohh" George said sounding defeated, "On…On a date?"

MJ sighed. "No…" she lied. "Just dinner with a _friend_"

"Oh, well, we're here" George said, pulling up beside a police car. Turning the engine off, he shifted his position so that he was now facing MJ. "Shall we?"

MJ nodded, opening her door to exit.

George met her in front of the car, where together they walked into the entrance. There were a few lights on inside, but there seemed to be no one else around. George led MJ towards the back of the building, where she saw a white door with black writing on it yielding George's name.

Opening the door to his office, George pulled up a seat for MJ, gesturing for her to sit. Wordlessly, she obeyed. "Stay here while I get us some hot chocolate" He said, rushing out the door before she could reply. Sighing, MJ gazed her eyes across the room. A pretty large office, with a white desk; where there was a scatter of random pages littered around the room.

George popped his head through the door, "Do you like marshmallows?" He asked. Watching her with his blue eyes as they almost dazzled like stars.

Mary-Jane felt her mouth water; she let out a satisfied hum. "Yes, please" She nodded, pulling the coat from her shoulders as she folded her legs elegantly over one another.

George nodded and went back to making hot chocolate, the smell of the delicious winter beverage making its way throughout the station.

MJ sighed; Peter was still on her mind. Was this wrong?

Before she could dwell further into the subject, George appeared in front of her, handing her a cup with steaming hot chocolate, a marshmallow just barely floating on the surface. MJ sipped her drink slowly, taking in every taste as it washed away the sour bitterness from her mouth. "Thank you" She smiled.

"You're very welcome, Mary-Jane" George replied, taking a sip of his own with one hand as the other pushed all the papers on his desk to one side. "Sorry about the mess, its hard work being a Commissioner," He said, "Especially now that there's Spiderman. But this hero can't save everyone…"

Beside him, MJ sat quiet. Thoughts were clouding over her mind, she couldn't function straight. Peter was still there, but she just couldn't get over him. He had cheated, hadn't he? He wasn't faithful to her anymore. So…Did that mean that any relationship between them was now gone?

"Hey…" A warm hand reached for her own. "Are you alright?" Mary-Jane looked up to see ocean eyes, oh how she wanted to just get lost in them forever. His fingers curled around her own petite ones, his warmth sending a chill down her spine.

And before she could think over it twice, MJ did what she didn't expect she could ever do.

She leaned forward and kissed the Police Commissioner. And what she hadn't expected, was that he returned the kiss without a moments hesitance.

* * *

Please guys don't forget to Review/Comment!

And also, I hope, that you 27 liked this fanfic. If you don't, tell me, and i'll fix it up to your liking (since this is for you after all!) ;)


End file.
